A Story of A Lady
by mabe
Summary: COMPLETED! A Padme Amidala's Fic: History Retold. Will her fate change? This is the life and death of Padme Amidala. [Warning: Obidala] !COMPLETED!
1. 1

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing...

Actually, I want to makea fic for Padme during RoTS, but to be able to do that, I have to change some things in Eps. I and II.

So, I changed some things from Eps. I and II. That's why the first 3 chapters of this fic will be flashbacks.. I hope you enjoy it. And, please please review... :D

Oh yea, you've been warned: This fic contains a wee bit of Obidala. :D

* * *

**1**

The sun outside the chamber was beaming brightly. Its grandeur shone above every curve of every object; shone above the darkest of all that was dark. Not a single corner was left alone and gloomy. Shone above all creatures and places. All except for the chamber itself.

The chamber was as dark as a nightmare could possibly be. Its tightly closed curtains seemed as if they wished to conceal whatever that was resting in it; the unlit hanging lamps, the tall shelves with their heavy books and obscure little statues, the conference desk, the high-backed chairs, and the lady sitting on one of them.

The room was dim, but from a few of streak of light that were peeping from the gap that the wind made to the curtain when it blew slightly, her figure was sighted. Her weary shoulders were dropped, they were exhausted and burden with every noiseless pant she breathed, as if she was afraid if she inhaled too deeply or too hard, everything that was surrounding her would condemn her for have ruining the peace they have difficultly managed. Frowns on her forehead marred her lovely face. And her eyes, her eyes were opened and they were looking, but never were they seeing. They seemed like a person wanting to talk some words, but decided to wait for a better time to do so. That was what they were like: they were dying to let something out of them, but their owner forced them not to. She knew that the things were more than eager to come out of her, but she refused to let them fall.

The lady sat motionless for she had nothing to do in a quietness and darkness such as this. Her dull mind led her thought to the person she had been waiting for. Her host was late. He was always late when it came to her. He was never there. He was there for all the human beings, maybe even the Gungans, or the… Oh, she didn't know! She didn't care for them; let alone what they were called. But he cared for them, and he was always there for them, but not for her.

It was her dull minds also that made her wandering eyes leapt their gazes from one place to another, from the smooth table, to her left hand that was, unheeded to her before, clenching it so tightly. A wedding ring was glimmering on one of the fingers.

"Padme Amidala, would you take… "

She closed her eyes and shook her head as if she wanted to erase the memory by doing so. I can't believe, she thought, I can't believe it has been 3 years since… Since our wedding.

The thought made her shiver and she was glad she had lost it. But, alas, it had led another memory to dive in. One memory. Then, one after another. She couldn't resist. She was too weak. One memory after another consumed her and she was too weak to resist.

"It feels like yesterday…"

---

"Your Highness,"

Naboo was a small beautiful planet in the Galactic Republic. The planet was ruled by a king or a queen, and the leadership was passed on to the next ruler every 6 years. If there was a king or queen who was not nice and just, and more of a tyrant than a loving guide and example figure towards his or her people, the recently elected King Padua, Padme's father, was not one of them. However, being a king was never a simple task. There was the problem with The Gungans, who isolated themselves underwater. And just when the old king had been trying with all his might to reunite them with his people, just when a dispute could eventually be coming to an end, the greedy Trade Federation had stopped all shipping to the small planet. The Supreme Chancellor may have secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights to settle the tumult, but it seemed that the young Princess of Naboo was not a person easy to be satisfied.

"Your Highness," called the princess, "we have to do something!"

"What else should we do?" was the reply. "Let the Jedi Knights do their job. They'll know what to do."

"Your Highness," her voice turned higher, it was not her nature to stay calm. "We can't just sit here!"

"Don't worry, we're not. I'm sitting, but if you can see yourself right now, you're kind of crouching before me," said the King with a grin.

"Father!"

"Good Heavens, Padme! I am still your King!" His grin has disappeared. His fingers clenched the arms of the chair so tightly and his eyes were staring at his only daughter with a look of deep concern. At that moment nevertheless, she knew he loved him. And he knew she loved him as much as he did. And slowly, he retired himself back to his throne and laid his head back while closing his eyelids. Padme had begun to think he was leaving her for his dozing when she heard his deep breath and noiselessly spoke, "They'll know what to do, Padme. They'll know."

Oh, she was sure they knew what to do. But she knew she knew it more than them. So, it wasn't a surprise when she put off all her princess-like makeup and accessories (like she always did), put on her black cloak and was excited to settle the matter herself. No doubt! Nothing could ever come in her way. She was so close to the hangar. She could climb up to one of those jets. And fly her way to the Viceroy's ship. All she should do was to walk – very – very – slowly –

A flash of light struck her to death. A strong grasp held her back. The thing grabbed her shoulder so firmly she let out a shriek of pain; mixtures of both ache and shock. It forced her to turn around.

She finally saw the thing.

* * *

The end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please review.. :D

Thank you


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** Everything doesn't belong to me

Please enjoy, and please review.. :D

* * *

**2**

It wasn't a thing, actually. For it was a man.

Padme wasn't the only one who got surprised. The man looked more than taken aback when he got to see her face.

"Who is it, Obi Wan?"

A low and husky male voice heard out of nowhere. The young man in front of her, who turned out to be the owner of the name, had finally overcome his previous shock, and finally answered, "A female, Master!"

Female? Master? She looked down to the other hand that wasn't holding her back too tightly (the other one was still on her shoulder). He held a long weapon with blue light gleaming from it. A lightsaber! So he was the Jedi.

"Bring her here!"

The master commanded once more. And very harshly, she was pushed forward to the source of the voice by that Jedi boy. She hated him right away.

The surprise had not been stopped, apparently. When she finally met the voice's owner, she saw that he wasn't alone. There it was, her handmaids surrounding… her. Or, what looked to be like her. Sabe!

"She is one of the handmaidens, Qui Gon Jin."

The man Sabe was addressing seemed to believe her at once, but the younger Jedi looked at her suspiciously. And more suspiciously when she spontaneously dropped her jaw, wider than the 'Queen' dropped hers, as the reaction of the Master's intention to leave her father at the Viceroy's custody and urged his 14-year-old daughter to be the ambassador of Naboo before the Senate.

There was nothing else could be done. So, disguised as a handmaiden, the princess got in to the ship taking her to Coruscant, under the guidance of a Jedi Master and his irritating Padawan.

So, that was how she first met Obi Wan. And therefore, that was the first time she ever loved a man other than her father. Of course, at that time she didn't know that her abhorrence turned out was a mere denial that she was actually just had had her first love. She hardly knew her own feelings until she and the two Jedi went into the battle against the Trade Federation themselves after she successfully beseeched for The Gungans' assistance and therefore, revealed her true identity.

She didn't see it coming; a droid emerged in front of her and, lucky enough, she had the chance to yield and its laser weapon only scratched her arm. She fell to the ground and the droid was about to finish its task when Obi Wan jumped into her view and smashed the droid into pieces.

"You all right, Princess?" And then she knew.

Come to think of it, that was the first and only time he was there for her. And so she thought. And that brought her thoughts to the love afterwards.

She first met Anakin in his home planet, Tatooine. It was in the desert planet they had to land and get the hyperdrive they needed for their broken ship. At that time he was still a 9-year-old boy. After Qui Gon's death, Obi Wan took the place of the Master of the new Padawan. She realized, even from the very beginning, Ani had a strong certain feeling to her. He even called her his "Angel." She realized that Qui Gon knew this, too, and Obi Wan also. And the fact that the latter was aware of the truth made her cheeks blush for a reason at that time yet unknown.

It was 10 years before she could lay her eyes to the sight of the two of them again. It was during her errand, in which she had to fly to Coruscant to pay a visit as the newly crowned Queen of Naboo, for the old king had passed away.

King Padua died before he could accomplish his duty to serve the planet as its king for the second round. That means that people of Naboo needed someone to lead them for another 2 years before they could elect for the new ruler. Chancellor Palpatine pushed Padme to finish her father's job before the senior ministers, whom he suspected, was behind The Separatist movement, could steal the title. As a princess, she had once stood in front of the Senate to plead for their help to free her planet from the Trade Federation's blockade. And now, as a queen, she, once again, begged their help for assistance in defending her title from the ever-assaulting ministers.

Nobody knew how she hurt. No one understood. She never felt so alone.

When a handmaiden, disguised as the Queen, was killed, the Chancellor was more than quite sure that The Separatist assisted by the ministers were somewhere near the plot. When the Queen rejected his offer of two Jedi Knights' protection, it needed merely a name to change her thought: Obi Wan.

---

"This is the first time you smile since your father died."

"What?"

The commenter, Sabe, was addressing her young queen, who, as if out of her conscience, was smiling to herself in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Sabe's remark startled her and she finally noticed her own reflection. She always hated the make-up and dresses she had to wear as a member of the royal family. When she was a princess, she could always drop it off and nobody cared; she was only a princess. But she was now a queen.

Her contemplation, again, made her upset. Luckily, Sabe interrupted her and the smile brightened her face once more.

"You're smiling because you're about to meet him!"

"No," she replied feebly, "no, he's just a… 14-year-old princess's crush."

Sabe let out a sneer to show her disbelieve in the Queen's words. True enough, Padme then started, "Do you think he still remembers me?"

"Why, of course he does!" answered Sabe.

Her answer made both of them giggled. Sabe was right; this was the first time she ever smiled since her father's gone.

"Obi!" Jar-Jar's shriek was heard from the bedroom. Sabe instantly helped the queen to get up from the chair to greet the Jedi. And there he was, standing in front of the entrance door. The sight of him made her want to give out a screech. She wanted to run to him and put her arms around his neck and tell him that she has never been this happy since she became a queen. She wanted to call out his name.

But the Jedi Master had outdone her. He walked fast towards and kneeled in front of her, and by doing so, extinguishing her hope. And as if that wasn't enough, whilst ignoring her faint crying, ("No, please don't!") he greeted her with a "Your Highness." All she could only reply was "Master Kenobi."

When he finally got up, he gave her a weak smile and, to ruin her more, he exclaimed loudly, "Congratulation!" As he slowly glided away from her, he revealed a young man behind: Anakin. She welcomed the Padawan with her artificial smile; half wishing he would do the same as his Master. Yet Anakin, not only he kept rising, but also he stared at her with a look, which somehow asked her, "Why?"

She couldn't stand the look, for the look bore too much truth in it. So, pretending to feel, abruptly, exhausted, she excused herself and returned to her bedroom.

* * *


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine...

Here is the third chapter. I forgot to tell you that the fic is actually started just after Obi Wan and Anakin came home from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from Grievous... And instead of waiting for Anakin to arrive in the hangar -just like in the movie- Padme is waiting somewhere else...

Before I began, I wanna thank 'TailsEponineRox,' for being my only reviewer... Oh, poor me :D If you have some time to spare, please review... I would really appreciate it :D Thank You!

* * *

**3**

His eyes still carried the same look through the journey back to Naboo where Anakin was to protect Queen Padme while Obi Wan departed to do the investigations. The same look agitated her feelings and she wished to yield from them and their owner. Consequently, Padme shunned herself from Anakin's presence and avoided being in conversations with him as long as she could.

One night, however, during dinnertime, Anakin decided it was time to thaw the ice-block situation they were in.

He started, "I have a lot of thoughts in my mind."

When she didn't respond, he continued, "Mostly about my mother."

Padme still held her silence, but Anakin could see, from the utensils in her hands that looked like mere metal pieces clenched in her fingers instead of a tool for eating, that she was in fact heeding to his every word.

"I'm telling you this, because I know you're the only one who can understand."

He has stopped eating, too.

"Obi Wan won't listen to me, because he never understands me. He doesn't know that for these past 10 years all I think about, are you, and my mother.

"I miss my mother like you miss your father."

The spoon and the fork clinked and hurt his both ears when they suddenly fell to the silver plate. The woman who one moment ago was sitting sullenly in front of him had dropped them fiercely while she got up from the chair and, as fast as her gown permitted her, ran to hide herself in her chamber.

She couldn't bear his eyes. But now, she couldn't bear both his eyes and his words. She ran away to quit them; his eyes and his words. She kept running even when she has reached her destination. She breathed with difficulty that she had to hold on to the tall mirror beside her bed. She didn't know why his words made her breathless, but as she directed her eyes slowly up to her own face in the mirror, she understood that his words had caused her her tear, and the tear was the one making her out of breath. Her single tear had made a track that was falling from her eye down to her cheek, and with that, it had washed down a small part of her make-up. She could see the colour of her own skin. A little evilish desire to erase the remaining parts emerged inside her. But just when her fingers were coming closer to her face, she put them down for a reason she couldn't explain.

"Just take it off!"

A voice coming from behind startled her, and she turned around to meet the man with the voice himself: Anakin, who had quietly slipped into her chamber and witnessed what she was doing.

"Anakin, what are you…"

"Just take it off!" His voice echoed throughout the hollow chamber and it scared her so much, she couldn't even tremble.

"Just take your make-up off." He repeated after a moment of silence, but now, more slowly and gentle.

He spoke of nothing afterwards. Yet now, not only his eyes and words, but also his being depressed her. She fell all of a sudden on her knees whilst covering her face with her hands. More liquid of tears had rustled down from her eyes.

"I can't!" she said between her sobs.

"Why?" he sounded the question that his eyes had long ago bore, "you always did it when you were a princess."

"I can't because I'm a queen, because everyone expects me to be a queen!"

"So don't be a queen!"

It wasn't something she assumed Anakin, or anyone, would say to her. It had never occurred to her that she could refuse the Queenship in the first place, but then… "But then, what about my people? They would suffer."

"So be a queen!"

She didn't know how to reply, so she silently wept instead. She must have been on her knees for some time now, but Anakin was still waiting for her and standing closely to the door.

When she had overcome her sobs, she realized that what he said at the dinner table was true; she was the only one who could understand him, and thus, he was also the only one who understood her.

"Nobody knows how I hurt. No one understands. My father had only passed away for less than a day, but they were already cheering my name and Palpatine…"

"Palpatine is right to have faith in you."

"I can't even stand 2 days, how should I deal with 2 years?"

Anakin turned quiet on the question. At first, Padme thought he had run out of answers to be named. But, apparently, he was a man too fall in love to fail her.

"You can do everything with my love," was his slow reply.

Her tears stopped as sudden as their coming. At last, she unveiled her face and her hands dropped to her sides. Anakin saw this and resolved in making a movement to exit the chamber, but another question hindered him to do so.

"Anakin, do you think I'm beautiful?"

His answer had been once slow, but this time it wasn't. His answer, before he left the chamber, was a firm one, "No. I thought you were an angel, the most beautiful creature in all galaxies. But that when I first saw you. Now, you're not beautiful at all."

And then she knew.

The next morning, the Padawan was looking everywhere for the Queen who wasn't anywhere to be found. He had started to panic when he decided to search in the front yard. There, Sabe was standing with her back facing him. He called her name, but she wouldn't turn around. Assuming that she couldn't hear his voice, he stepped closer. He began to wonder as he did so; a handmaiden wouldn't dress as nicely as this. But it was too simple for a queen's dress.

"Sabe?" He was now so close to her, she couldn't even pretend to not hearing him.

The woman finally turned her head around. "What?" asked Padme, for it was Padme. "Have you forgotten me already, Padawan?"

The marriage was held after the chaos ended – or seemed to be ended. Queen Padme came out of her palace feeling –and looking- just like her people who were applauding at her arrival at the balcony of the palace: Free, save, but most of all, happy.

With love, she knew she could do everything.

Some of her people were surprised to see her with no make-up and heavy accessories the kings and queens of Naboo always wore. But soon they realized that they were looking at the former princess they used to love who had become a queen they still loved. They saluted her, and she saluted them back. Then, it was time for her to go to her wedding.

"Yes, I do."

And now, she was no longer a queen. She was only… Padme. It has been 3 years since then, but still, as she said to herself, "It feels like yesterday."

---

Coming home, safe and sound, from the mission on rescuing the Chancellor, Jedi Obi Wan wasn't expecting anything, good or bad, to happen that day. And he surely, wasn't expecting anyone either. So, he was quite perplexed when a droid told him that a lady had been waiting, endlessly, for him at his chamber.

He quickly marched to his chamber, still expecting no one special to appear inside. But, as he was approaching the room, he didn't need to look in to know that there was someone special there. Special, because whoever that was, that woman was gifted with The Force. This puzzled him more. It could be someone dangerous waiting for him there.

He took out his lightsaber at once, and without warning he rushed in as the door opened automatically, to reveal Padme Amidala, her face as pale as the dead, jumped out of her chair with a frightened shriek.

* * *


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters…

Ahh.. Chapter 4… I want to thank MoldyKetchup, TailsEponineRox, and Aiska Kenobi for reading and reviewing… I really appreciate it, guys! Thanks!

TailsEponineRox, I try to make Anakin a little bit.. well, meaner.. A meaner Anakin who is in love with Padme. Padme becomes a queen and she is sad, because actually she doesn't want to be a queen, and the only one she hopes can get her out of it (that is Obi Wan) is the one who abandons her. Anakin comes at the right time. With his harsh behaviour, he makes her realize that it is only she who can lead her people out of misery; therefore from that moment on, she agrees to take the job as the Queen happily. At that time also, she realizes that she is actually in love with Anakin. Thank you for your question, though. I hope you'll keep reading :D

* * *

**4**

"I didn't know you hate me that much, Obi Wan!"

"Forgive me, I didn't know it was you."

"No, I mean, I know you hate me. But I didn't know you hate me so much, you want to kill me!"

"I'm sorry. I said…

"Wait a minute!"

After Obi Wan has found out who his guest was -and almost killed her- he led their way out of his chamber. Or, to be precise, his guest was furious at his recklessness and stormed her way out of his chamber so hurriedly that he had to jog along to tail her steps.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted, while stopping her from treading much faster. Her steps may have been quick and short ones, but, to his bewilderment, Obi Wan noticed that they were also careful ones, as if she was afraid that she might tripped on her long dress, which somehow outsized her petite body. Therefore, it was possible for him to stop her abruptly.

"I don't remember you being cynical!" he continued after they had halted.

"Really?" replied she, harshly, "I'm surprised you even remember me at all."

Obi Wan only sighed as the response. He observed her carefully: she faced downwards as she talked; this, too, was something he didn't remember of her. She used to be bold. She was never afraid to look people at their eyes.

"Look," she started, lowering her voice, "I need to see the Jedi Council. You're the only one who can reach them." She was silent for a while before she moved on, "Help me."

Her tender tone somehow softened him. Thereafter, trying to sound so kindly, he told her, "I can't help you unless you tell me what business you have with the Jedi Council."

The answer was slow to come, and when she did answer, Obi Wan still hasn't got a chance to look into her eyes.

"It's…" She hesitated for a moment, but, finally, whispered to him feebly, "My husband."

This confused Obi Wan more. This was certainly, something he never remembered of her. "Who is your husband?" he inquired, puzzled.

At the question, she at last faced him. And he finally caught the sight of her eyes. They reminded him of the look she owned when she was a queen, but, he didn't perceive despair in it then. Her eyes seemed to question him, "Can't you tell?"

He eventually understood.

---

"… And so, it's 3 years since our marriage."

She was now standing in the centre of the Council. Jedi, whose names she hardly knew, were circling around her, making her feel intimidated. Obi Wan was standing closely behind her. In front of her, were Yoda and Mace Windu. It stunned her that none of them moved a muscle through her story. She thought there would be an outrage.

When she had finished, though, Yoda broke his meditation. "Hmm," he contemplated, "surely not the only thing you wish to tell us, this was."

When Yoda talked, all the Jedi's heads were turned to his direction. But now, they were, again, eyeing her with a robotic turn that she deemed strange and scary.

Yet, she had to carry on, "Anakin was busied with the wars. I hardly see him.

"During his leavings, I… I…" she wasn't sure if the Jedi would believe her if she used the word, but she used it nevertheless, "dream something. Bad. Out of him."

Behind her, Obi Wan saw her trembling back. She was scared to death. He thought she was about to fall to the ground when she, abruptly, as if wishing it to be over as soon as possible, cried, "I think he's going to cross into the Dark Side!"

The murmur of the Council filled the circular room and surrounded Padme and Obi Wan with its husky threatening sound. Obi Wan looked around at the Council. They looked as shocked as him. His gaze returned to what laid before him. From where he stood, he could see Padme's figure, which was somehow much altered, as if she was carried more weight than before. From the side of her face he was able to glance at, he finally saw what made her eyes different from they used to: glimmering tears were watering them, but they stayed there, the tears. They never fell.

After a moment, the room gained back its peace. Then it was Mace Windu's turn to speak, "How did you know this?"

"I've… I've… told you. I dream about it.."

"When did you say you first have this dream?" another Jedi in the left asked.

"Months ago. 7… 8…" said she, sounded unsure.

"I sensed something from her today," Obi Wan exclaimed, as he recalled their first meeting this morning. "But I might be wrong, because I sensed… The Force."

Yoda's voice once again echoed throughout the room after a brief moment of quietness. "If a sense it was, then, brought it The Force had. Inside of you, The Force must be."

Padme was too shock to say anything. And Obi Wan was, too. How could it be, he thought. How could it be that a grown-up woman with no sign of The Force before in her life, now suddenly is gifted with it? It can't be.

Mace Windu's deep tone emerged once more, "There's something you're not telling us."

Padme's behaviour changed from terrified to agitated. Obi Wan wondered what she could possibly be hiding when suddenly it occurred to him: the careful steps, the oversized dress, the weight she carried that somehow wasn't hers.

Before long, Yoda had voiced his thoughts, "Pregnant you are, I believe."

* * *

Lines with Yoda are a bit cheesy, huh? Yeah, I know… I had quite a lot of troubles jumbling up sentences like that… Hehe… 


	5. 5

**Author's Note**: Thanks for TailsEponineRox for reviewing. I hope you'll keep reading... and reviewing :D

* * *

**5**

After the meeting had ended, Padme stomped out of the chamber hastily, though still carefully, without even looking back. Her secrets had been revealed: her husband's soon-to-be-conducted betrayal and then her pregnancy. She just discovered that her baby owned The Force, but she hadn't figured out why Yoda deemed it important.

She didn't notice Obi Wan was chasing her from behind until he, suddenly, pulled her arms, saying, "My lady, be careful!"

She stopped, but it was to snatch his hand off. "Oh," she shrieked, "now that I'm pregnant, it's allright to touch my hand. Is that it?

Obi Wan's brows frowned after hearing this. He wasn't sure why she said that. Padme looked unsure herself. She felt ashamed for saying it and didn't want to meet Obi Wan's eyes. Clearly offended, he told her his feelings, "I don't know why you're acting this way. I'm just trying to help you. I don't expect a thank you after I brought you to the Council, but I don't expect scorn either."

He left her afterwards, though wasn't for long. He was less than two steps away when Padme called behind him, "I'm sorry."

Something in her voice made him turn back. Once again, he witnessed a woman that was entirely altered. Especially her eyes, which used to be sparkling with light; now they sparkling with tears that never fell.

"Obi Wan," she spoke, so softly that it was almost inaudible, "what did I jut do?"

Obi Wan didn't know what to do or what to utter. She looked completely crushed. He opened his mouth, wanted to let out a word or two to say to her, but someone had called her name before he got a chance to do so.

Both of them turned to the source of the voice. It was Bail Organa, the senator of Alderaan. He approached them both, but as he was getting closer to where they stood, Obi Wan saw that his eyes were only focusing at Padme. He remembered that both of them had first met at Coruscant when Padme was only a princess. He had noticed from that very first time Organa had a different look to share with Padme.

"Senator," she greeted him with a faint smile, which seemed to Obi Wan, fake and was more like a smirk.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, My Lady. What brought you here, in Coruscant, if I may ask?" he continued, still staring at her attentively.

Obi Wan wondered, how would Organa react if he only knew the truth. He understood her pregnancy was possible to be folded, because Padme knew that nobody, including Obi Wan himself, would want to believe that she was with child. But in Organa's part, he didn't want to believe that she had already had a husband.

"Nothing in particular. I had a business to deal with," she hesitated for a while, searching for a name to be named. "Master Kenobi," she completed. As she finished speaking, Organa turned his gaze at the man she mentioned. Obi Wan had a feeling that he just only realized his presence. He nodded at the Jedi as a greeting and quickly faced Padme once more, but the former Queen of Naboo had abruptly spoken,

"I'm afraid I must go now." She let out the same smirk and continued, "Nice to see you again, Senator."

She turned to Obi Wan to whisper him, "Goodbye, Master Kenobi," before she left the two men behind her.

Both of them were still eyeing her every movement after she had gone away, till her back became merely a dot, and finally faded away when she walked out of the building.

* * *


	6. 6

Before I began, thanks to Mrs.JennKenobi for the review. I really appreciate it!

On to the story,

**

* * *

**

**6**

Padme was finally at home. It was dark with no light at all and was still as a grave. She was used to it, however. Anakin had more than once left her in order to accomplish missions in the wars.

And it was without reason. And that was why the Jedi Council believed this was the best decision for him, after his wife had told them about his treason: The Jedi Council needed Anakin; he was clearly the best Jedi they ever had. The war was not over yet; they needed him to help them end it. Before Padme ran out of the room, Yoda told her –and the rest of the Jedi- to keep what she had revealed as a secret. No one must tell Anakin how close he was to the Dark Side. But another action definitely must be taken: Any mission involving Anakin must be limited. He must be constrained. It was the only way to pull him away from the Dark Side and keep him safe with the Jedi Order at the same time.

The Jedi Council was far from knowing that it was exactly one of the reasons why Anakin would turn away from them.

Padme was sent home by the Jedi Council without knowing exactly how to feel. She didn't know why she consented to their decision in the first place. She didn't know why she wished to meet the Jedi Council. She didn't know why she came to Obi Wan.

The name brought her thoughts to her and his last conversation. A vivid image of her mocking him (that he only wanted to touch her hand when he already learned she was pregnant) came back to her. She felt ashamed of have saying it.

But she had a reason to say it.

---

It was during her undercover as a handmaiden, when they landed in Tatooine. The planet was deemed to her fascinating. She told the captain to inform Qui Gon that the Princess wished her trusted handmaiden to explore the planet on her behalf. At the time they came to him, he was conversing with his Padawan. When Obi Wan knew her intention, he quickly asked his Master to let him join the group. Turned out, he felt he needed to watch closely on this particular handmaiden.

"I don't trust her," he said to Qui Gon, "she hides something."

His Force was not lying to him. She did hide something, but at that moment, Obi Wan's Force was quite far from guessing what she concealed.

Together, they could only watch when Ani tried with all his might to win the race. And also, when another racer, one called Sebulba, Ani's enemy for a lifetime, intentionally hit him and almost sent him to death. He survived, and won the race, nevertheless. But Padme was in state of ultimate shock when she saw Ani's racer crashed against the rocks. As the result, she unconsciously placed her claws into the arm of a man beside her, none other than Obi Wan. If he was in pain, he was very clever in disguising it. He merely looked intensely at Padme's direction and waited for her to come to her senses. She did come to her senses –and embarrassed- at length and quickly let go of her grasp.

But he never held her hand. He never did.

---

If that sounded too childish and foolish as a reason for Padme to scold at the Jedi, another incident happened could probably change that thought.

---

She was a queen then and it was during her journey back to Naboo with the two Jedi. The Master was to accompany his Padawan before he trusted him completely for his first task of protecting the Queen of Naboo. The Queen was quiet during the journey, and for Obi Wan, it was unusual, because she wasn't exactly the subtle type. When he, while sitting beside her, kindly asked her what was the matter, she answered slowly,

"It's… Nothing,

"It's the whole – queen thing. I don't think – I - can do this."

She was uncertain if Obi Wan wanted to hear her complaining, but she needed someone to talk to so much, she had to let it all out.

"Everyone thinks I can – because I'm my father's daughter, but – my passion is not politics. I – don't think I can be – a good queen – for my people,

"I don't know - why - my father entrusts me this - heavy task."

When she had finished at long last –because it felt like forever for her to have to utter the sentences- she waited for Obi Wan's words and advices. She had been longing for him to free her from her sadness.

After some consideration, he started, "Well, you shouldn't think that way. I'm sure you'll be a great leader. You don't think you can, because you can't _see_ yourself. But everyone else _sees_ you and they believe in you."

It was quite funny, actually, because Padme didn't feel much better. But she thought, if Obi Wan couldn't help me, who could? So, smiling thankfully, she reached for his hand, squeezed it, and said to him, "Thank you."

But he never held her hand back, because all of a sudden, he seemed very much anxious and abruptly stood up and left her on her own.

It wasn't for long when eventually their ship landed comfortably at Naboo. The door was opened and Anakin had waited for her outside. But before she could go, she had to make something clear first.

"Master Kenobi," she called, "do you think I'm beautiful?"

It was obvious that he had never been asked a question such as this. His mouth was opened and closed for some times. His eyes were wandering as he searched for the correct answer. And he bit his lip before he could reply, "Yes."

It was the good answer, just as good as his advice before. But Padme just realized that the good answer was not always the right one.

She followed Anakin out of the ship. But before its door was closed, she glanced back at Obi Wan to cry, "Goodbye!"

---

The sound of a key turned inside its hole and the door opened and closed startled her and stopped her from contemplating much further. Anakin! He has come home! A will inside of her ordered her to run to her bed and slipped her swollen body under the blanket. She turned aside, pretending to fall asleep.

So scared was she of her husband now.

She heard closely to Anakin coming into the bedroom behind her, dressed down, and then laid himself beside her. Perhaps it was the rapid beating of her heart. Perhaps The Force inside Anakin was the one who told him. She didn't know which. She merely knew that, all of a sudden, Anakin had felt her pretence and quietly spoke to her, "I didn't see you this morning."

His words erected a feeling of guilt in Padme's heart. This morning, her husband had just returned from his dangerous mission. Yet, when he arrived, she didn't come to welcome her own husband home. She should be ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she meant what she said.

"I saw you with Obi Wan," he continued, ignoring her apologetic words.

She didn't reply. It never occurred to her that Anakin might have seen her meeting Obi Wan that morning.

"I can still feel his presence around you."

She moved her hand down to her belly. It must be this child he was sensing. She held it tightly under her fingers. And it struck her suddenly: his husband was utterly clueless that he was to be a father. Should she tell him?

Yes, she should. After all, he was the baby's father.

"Anakin?"

She turned around as she called his name. She could finally saw him. He was lying there, his eyes opened blankly, staring at the ceiling with the blue light of the night striking at it. When she named him, he stopped looking at it to turn his face and fix his eyes upon hers.

"Yes?"

All she could see was his eyes.

She knew then what to say, "Good night."

* * *


	7. 7

I would love to thank LaPapillion for the kind review... :D I hope you'll keep reading. Soon you'll know where this fic leads... Again, thank you!

In this fic, Obi Wan returned to Coruscant from Utapua safely. I hope that won't be confusing... Enjoy!

* * *

**7**

Days and nights came and left, came and left and went circling around her, just like the wind. And just like the wind, she gave no heed to them. Days she spent by departing from home. Anywhere, as long as she wouldn't have the chance to be in the same room with her husband. But nights scared her even more. They brought the same dream to Padme and she was forced to wake up so early. As she opened her eyes reluctantly, she found that nothing had altered from the day Anakin came home. This and all of it made her wonder if the world was really turning, because nothing had changed, even the view of the empty pillow beside her, whereas there was supposed to be her husband, who had returned home, lying next to her. So, one day, she got up, took a bath, did her hair, and put on her dress, just like she had done the day before and the days before that day. When she roamed around the house, Anakin was still nowhere to be found. It was as if he had never been home that night. She sat down in the dark and stayed there for hours. It had already been her habit for these past months: sitting on the couch, gazing out of the curtain of the window she didn't open, and thought her thoughts. Really, nothing had been changed.

She was used to the silence and the darkness so much that there were times when she didn't even recognize sounds anymore. Thus, it already passed noon when suddenly a voice from the distance broke her meditation and startled her. Anakin must have been home for some time now, but she didn't hear him came, and he probably couldn't see her prior to the darkness encircling her.

She approached the drawing room where the voice was heard. As she was getting nearer, the voice was getting more and more distinct. And then it occurred to her: there were two voices. Padme was able to distinguish the first one as Anakin's, but the other one confused her senses for it felt so familiar; yet, she had never heard such deep and cunning voice.

She stepped closer to them, closer and closer until she came into view. Anakin and his guest were there, she could see them, but as seconds passed, she realised suddenly, they can't see her. And what stranger was that she wasn't in her house anymore; she was in Palpatine's office.

The mystery man questioned Anakin something; his loyalty. Anakin had tears in his eyes, yet after hearing the question, he promptly pledged to stay faithful to him, he whom he called as his 'Master'.

"Obi Wan?" Padme thought. If so, then Anakin would never turn to the Dark Side after all. A certain light of hope passed in her eyes, but the glow was immediately removed.

The man wasn't satisfied with Anakin's answer; he wanted a proof. Something inside her sent shivers on the back of her neck. Cold sweat started running down her forehead when she heard queer footsteps came in. She identified them quickly for there was only one creature owned that kind of footsteps: The Representative of Naboo in the Senate, Jar Jar.

"Kill him!" the man spoke in his deep tone.

Padme refused to witness what happened next. She only heard a swing of lightsaber and something heavy dropped onto the ground. She couldn't even cover her mouth to stop her from shrieking a frightened cry.

She screamed.

She woke up and found herself still in her bedroom.

---

Obi Wan was just coming home, in one piece, after the mission in Upatua. He had succeeded to eliminate General Grievous and it could only mean one thing: The wars were finally over. He should be celebrating right now, but other conflicts entered his mind and he succumbed to them. First of all there were still other Jedi, including Yoda, who struggled for their lives in different planets. And then, there was Padme.

Yoda sensed something special was going to come out of her pregnancy. Something so special that it could be the answer to the tumult they were dealing with now. He even had had a secret plan of dispatching the mother-to-be to a secret place where she, and the baby, could be protected. Yoda wanted it to be done soon. But, how 'soon' was 'soon', he couldn't reckon.

He was still reflecting on the particular subject when he reached his chamber. The view in front of the door surprised him and compelled him to stop thinking. The droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were there. He did not need to guess twice to find out who was inside.

The door opened him a sight of Padme Amidala Skywalker. She was sitting at the centre of the room with her face facing the window at the left wall, and by doing so, took no notice of Obi Wan's coming. He sat next to her to alarm her of his presence, but what he beheld perplexed his mind. Padme was panting hard. Her breath was short and quick, as if she was running out of air.

"M'Lady?" Obi Wan called.

She kept staring to the wall. But, as Obi Wan observed deeper, she wasn't actually staring at anything at all. Her eyes were the same as he had last seen them: watery. He sought for a trace of tears on her cheek, but saw none.

"My Lady?" She still did not respond.

Her shoulders were moving up and down as the cause of her fast breathing. He touched her and called,

"Padme?"

His voice –and touch- shocked her so that she jumped out of the couch. Only then she became conscious of Obi Wan, now also standing, before her. She may have looked so much distressed and shocked, but what happened afterwards sent Obi Wan to the same state she was in. On seeing him right in front of her, Padme flew to Obi Wan's arms and held him so strongly, and kept gasping, she said,

"Dream - Anakin - murderer – Jar Jar!"

It was the only sentences she could let out of her mouth, but Obi Wan understood her.

A sound like hard metals being blown outside parted them. "It's him!" she sighed hopelessly.

He knew then that 'soon' was actually 'now'.

There was no time for explanation. They had to run; Obi Wan and Padme. Padme was still clueless of what was the Jedi going to do with her. She wanted to ask Obi Wan, but he quietened her and refused to answer. He knew that the Sith were everywhere and he wouldn't want to take the risk of someone knowing this secret plan. When they arrived at the hangar, they quickly jumped in Padme's ship.

That was when they viewed Bail Organa. He ran madly to them, shouting at them that he saw the troops of clones had turned against the Jedi and killed all of them. Obi Wan urged him to come to the ship with them. And then he sighted Padme. This time, she was not as ready to cover her pregnancy as before. Therefore, it was normal when Organa's eyes were instantly directed from her pallid face to her blooming stomach. And finally, he knew the truth.

Obi Wan would have explained all to him if he -and Padme- hadn't sensed the presence of Anakin near them. So, without longer hold-ups, Obi Wan led them inside the ship and quickly took the position of the pilot.

Anakin was passing the hangar when the door of the ship was slowly closed. Yet, before it was completely shut, Padme, who was standing right at it, was able to see him passed. When he halted for a while, somehow sensing someone watching over him, he turned to look at the ship near to him, but it had already flown away.

* * *


	8. 8

**

* * *

**

**8**

The ship flew smoothly under Obi Wan's commandment. On their way, they even managed to rescue Yoda, who was running away from the Clone troops in Kashyyk. Then it suddenly struck them that they actually had nowhere to go to. The Separatist was hiding everywhere and a false planet as their destination could mean that they would lose their lives.

Padme still remained motionless, still got shaken at the previous event. She seemed unaware of the confusion that happened around her, but all of the sudden she voiced, first dimly, but then firmly, "Fly West, Master Kenobi! There's a safe planet."

Everyone else turned silent at her unbelievable direction, even Obi Wan declined to follow her instruction. He looked up at the map at the cockpit; a planet named Dagobbah was the planet at the West she called safe. He didn't give any significant reaction, but she knew he kept flying straight, straight to the enemy's lair.

She turned to Obi Wan. Her facial looked as strong as her tone when she shrieked, "I know you said you don't trust a politician, but you have to believe me on this one!"

Reluctant as he was, Obi Wan finally consented. Besides, Yoda had started his speech on her sense being right for it was guided by The Force. Obi Wan was a little ashamed, because his Force wasn't the one who was telling it. Embarrassed and unwilling, he rolled the steer to the West.

Not so distant journey after, they had floated above the planet. It looked gloomy and no inhabitant was detected there by the ship's radar. Obi Wan finally admitted that Padme was right all along, but of course he didn't want to say it all aloud. But Padme, somehow feeling his guiltiness, then added aloud, as if deliberately, "And I'm a queen no longer."

---

They just had landed on the strange planet. From the land, they were able to see that the gloominess they noted from the ship was mainly caused by the swamps that were dominating the planet's geographical condition. The Jedi, Padme, and Organa had to tread carefully as to not step into one of them.

The planet must have once been a refuge for criminals and runaways of the Republic, because not far from the place their ship embarked, they found a building secure enough to be called a 'place to stay', though not exactly a 'home'. Later that night, each one of them had slept –uncomfortably, though- in a room, for it has only one room, inside their 'staying place'.

Yet, before the day hadn't even passed yet, Yoda considered that they had already been wasting a lot of time. He told Obi Wan that it was time to inform Padme his plan right away. And Obi Wan alone must do that plan. "Trust nobody she does, but you," Yoda reasoned. That second, Organa appeared next to them. His face looked exhausted and disappointed. Obi Wan assumed that Yoda had told him the whole tale. He held an apple in his palm and while handing it over to Obi Wan, he said, "You should tell him, Obi Wan. And give this to her, she hasn't eaten anything. It'll be bad for the baby." He quickly turned away from them, but before he moved out, he added morosely, as if it hurt him to speak the words, "She trusts nobody but you."

---

A couple of feets away behind the building was one of the few dry lands the planet owned, with a fallen tree trunk on it where you could sit and overlook the swamps outside. Yet, Obi Wan was sure, when he found Padme sitting there, her reason wasn't to sit and to overlook the swamps.

Padme heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see who the intruder was, and found Obi Wan with an apple in his hand.

He started, "You haven't eaten all morning."

"I'm not hungry," she retorted. Her voice chord was harsh and rusty, like it had been long when she had last used it.

At that very moment, he rejoiced the fact that he had met and paid attention to what Organa had spoken just then. "You may not be hungry, but your baby may," replied he, quickly and without hesitation.

She looked at his face, then at the apple, then back at his face, and finally rejoined, "Since when you started caring for my baby?" But she walked closer and took the apple from his hand nevertheless.

When it was the right moment for her to hear what he wanted to inform her –and the right time for him to inform her- he began, "Nice weather, isn't it?" which was a very stupid thing to begin a conversation with.

"Stop it, will you?" she said, sounded angry.

"Stop what?" asked Obi Wan, confused.

"Isn't it obvious? You're not here to talk about my baby, or about me either!"

"The cynical thing again!" sighed Obi Wan, but Padme pretended not to hear him and proceeded, "Just be honest! You're here because you want to take advantage of me!"

"Take advantage? What…"

"There's The Force," continued Padme, unheeding Obi Wan's protest, "growing inside me now! And you know it could be the only way to win the Sith. So, Yoda sent you here, so you can persuade me to take lessons to drive the so-called Force. But tell me! How exactly 2 Jedi Masters can imagine that a baby, hasn't even born yet, can beat an army, you have to give me a lesson on that one first!"

Obi Wan grew silent, more of difficulty of exposing the fact than of astonishment to find that Padme already guessed what he wanted to talk about. But he was obliged to expose the fact to her, in spite of the difficulty, "When I finish giving you that lesson, it'll be the first lesson you'll get from me,

"It's not your baby. It's you."

It was Padme's turn to grow silent and Obi Wan seized the moment to reveal everything that was still left uncovered, "The Force is in the baby, yet somehow, you're affected. We have never seen anything like this before; thus we know your baby is special,

"The Force has different effect on different people. And on you, it gives you a power to foresee. And we need to foresee the activity of the Sith. Of Anakin."

Padme still spoke nothing at first, but her angry expression suddenly returned when she retorted, "That doesn't change the fact that all you've been trying to do is taking advantage of me! You want me to betray my own husband!"

Obi Wan shook his head, as if wanting to say "No," but suddenly changed his mind and said instead, "Yes! Yes! You know this was going to happen! You've known it since you first came to me. And what made you come to me? It was The Force! The same Force that induced you to confess it all to the Council! You had betrayed him! I can't see why you won't betray him again!"

Padme's eyes opened wider hearing him condemning, and she shouted back, "I didn't betray him! I came to you because I wanted you to save him! I shouldn't have come to you. You'll kill him!"

"I'll leave you now," Obi Wan said, making a move showing he was unwilling to hear more words coming out of her mouth. "Perhaps when we see each other next time, you'd have realized that I might be doing this because I love him."

He pivoted and started walking back inside the house when he heard Padme sneered and said, "Funny! I thought Jedi are not supposed to love."

---

That night Padme didn't show up at their humble dinner. Throughout the dinner, Obi Wan caught Organa stealing some looks at him, as if wishing for him to look for her; anywhere, as long as she came back flesh and blood. But it wasn't his looks that pushed Obi Wan to place down his fork, got up from the table, and jogged to the room. It was _something else_.

He stepped to the back of the house, a corner that Padme had this morning annexed. A thin piece of sheet was spreaded on the stoney floor to let her know where to lay her body at night. She slept separated from the male; a part of her wanted to keep the courtesy, while another part just wanted not to be seen. The lamp there was unlit and it was almost impossible for him to see anything. He was just making an effort to turn around and try searching somewhere else, when suddenly he sighted a womanly figure sitting at the darkness facing the window. Her expression was much more altered from the one that he confronted this morning. It was more like the expression she held on the second time he found her in his chamber.

"I saw him," she whispered, "on the day we left Coruscant. Just before the door –of the ship- shut. I saw him. His eyes were not his. They were the eyes of a murderer."

Obi Wan snatched the coat he saw lying when he stepped in. She startled when he threw it onto her lap and was more bewildered when he told her, "Wear it! It's cold outside."

---

Obi Wan led her on the tiring journey through the swamps. "There's not much to see out here," he conversed, "you have to be careful unless you want to step into one of the swamps over there."

She replied nothing and Obi Wan halted at the space they were standing at. She, too, suddenly stopped walking. They were at the same place where they had stood that morning, with its fallen tree trunk lying on the dry ground.

He finally faced her (she looked downwards) and explained, "Look, the lessons won't be so hard. One of the things that differs the Sith Lords with Jedi Knights is that they are too much distracted. Greed has shut their eyes from things other than greed itself. I will teach you how to concentrate. It's nothing physical at all,

"M'Lady, deep down inside you know it's the right thing to do!"

She kept staring earthwards, but finally some words were able to come out of her lips, though weren't exactly the words he expected, "If I agree, will you promise not to kill him?"

Obi Wan merely exhaled deeply at the question. She glanced at him for an instant second and knew that whether he answered it or not, she would find only a disappointment. "You will," she softly said.

"M'Lady…" said Obi Wan.

"I feel sick. I want to go back."

Obi Wan took no concern of her complaint, so staring at him strongly, she cried at him with the same strength, "I said I'm sick!"

Obi Wan was left with no choice but to indulge to her demand and returned to the house with Padme following him two steps behind.

---

A small amount of chaos started the next morning. The cause of it was the sudden loss of Padme Amidala. She didn't show up at breakfast, she wasn't at her bed and anywhere in the house. Can it be, Obi Wan thought, that she's there?

He ran through the same way he just trotted along the previous night. And there it was, the dry land amongst the swamps, a fallen tree trunk lying at it, with an image of a woman sitting on top of it. Padme heard him coming from behind. She turned her head around and enquired,

"When shall we start?"

* * *


	9. 9

As you probably notice, I changed the title into only: A Story of A Lady. I have someone to thank for that. So, thank you **lazy.kender**. Seriously, you're a wonderful person! Thanks for your kind review. About the spelling errors.. Well, I guess the F7 button didn't really work, ya? Haha! I hope you'll still be reading the fic. Personally, I don't really mind about the number of the readers. I just wanna share my story. If I didn't do it, I could probably die... :p

Sorry it took a long time for me to update. I just got back from hospital.. Typhus! Duh!

Without further ado, here it is.. Chapter 9!

**

* * *

**

**9**

And so, the lessons began. Obi Wan and Padme were to meet at the ground where the fallen tree trunk was. They should've finished at afternoon, or at dinnertime at 6 o'clock. But the lesson had to be stopped long before that, for Padme's physical condition forbade Obi Wan to teach her much further. Her pregnancy had cost her her strength and she became easily exhausted and unable to move on. Yet, Obi Wan assumed that Padme was so preoccupied with her own thoughts she quickly lost her concentration. He began to doubt the effectiveness of the lesson.

On the night after the first lesson, Organa and the two Jedi missed Padme's presence after the dinner had finished. That night, something weird was rushing along Obi Wan's mind. It told him to set out for the 'dry ground'. He was there today, he and Padme. He thought he would be alone this night, but he was wrong. He had, at last, discovered her hiding place. Obi Wan stood still -reluctant to mar her peace- behind her, who sat as still as if she was made of an ice. She looked upwards at the dark blue sky that was decorated beautifully with million stars.

Obi Wan was about to walk away when all of the sudden, she, sensing his presence, turned her head very, very slowly. When she was eyeing him, he, once more, noticed the tears in her eyes, but not on her cheeks. More slowly than the way she turned around, she opened her mouth to utter, "I'm not going for another tonight," thinking that Obi Wan wished her to continue this morning's lesson.

He was glad he had stopped himself from leaving her earlier as he now appeared beside her and replied, "You know what? Teaching you how to use your Force is important, but I just decided, reminding you how to smile is not so much different."

He did approach her to state this words to her, but he did not look at her at the face. Hence, he wasn't aware that she was actually at between the lines of bewilderment and amazement. So bewildered and amazed at the same time that she stared at his temple and dropped her jaw. He felt her gaze and turned his own into her eyes, which suddenly, had looked away at something else. She started to look at the stars again, but his staring tickled her nerves and she had no other option, but to stare back at him. But he, then, had fixed his eyes on something else, too. He still sensed her eyes on him a couple of seconds later, so without actual warning, he shifted his object from the darken swamps, which he didn't actually looked at, into her brownish eyes. The tears remained still. Even the feeling of shock and shame for having caught red handed by him, couldn't make them fall. She quickly was back at her stargazing activity once more, leaving no choice for Obi Wan but to do the same. Her cheeks were blushed as the result of losing the childish game she and her tutor just played. But the childish game had undeniably opened a door, which the winner thought he would never be able to unlocked.

The next day, Padme looked more relaxed and less reserved. She still kept her silence, but the lesson hour was now seemed longer, because after the lesson were halted for dinner, they would be continued by the moment of solitude between the lady and her Jedi. She would fill the silence with observing the stars. Yet to Obi Wan, she looked as if she merely wanted to look up rather than to look at them. Her eyes wandered undirected and Obi Wan wondered what she was thinking of.

Perhaps she just tired of being quiet, Obi Wan didn't know. But what he knew was that night; she unexpectedly parted her lips to ask, "What will happen?"

Obi Wan was much more perplexed at her sudden change than the question. She, of course, didn't know this. So, when he who she inquired to answered nothing and eyed her instead, she repeated, "To my baby? What will happen?

"The thing that scares me the most, other than…," she looked uncertain before she moved on. Obi Wan could have guessed what or whom she was referring to.

"Is if anyone takes my baby away from me. I mean, that's what happens, right? You're gifted with Medichlorians, or The Force, or whatever. And they take you away from your mother, just like A… Just like you,

"Don't you ever miss them?"

When she finished, she finally turned around to meet him staring attentively at her. He coughed before he could answer, " We Jedi never…"

But she had stopped him from continuing his words, "Never distract their minds with unessential things. Yes, I know that."

She was, of course, right. He knew it, and she knew it also. She sighed at hearing her own words. Her movements signalled him that she was about to return to her seclusion. And suddenly, the urge to hinder her came out of nowhere from him.

"I… did try searching for them."

She looked back at him. Her frowned brows indicated that she was interested to know more. "And?" she encouraged.

"I found them," he continued. "I was 14 and you know how 14 year olds are,

"You know how you were when you were 14,

"I ran away from Qui Gon as soon as I succeeded tracing their home. They lived not far away from the Temple actually,

"When I got there I dared not to knock on the door. I hid myself on the corner of the street, behind a tall building, hoping that one of them would come out at any time. It must've been hours, but they did finally come out,

"First it was my father, then my mother followed."

"And then?"

"And then nothing. Her belly was as round as yours now. And I saw her smiling as glee as my father. I knew afterwards I had to go back,

"When I turned my head, Qui Gon was standing behind me. God knows how long he had been standing there. He touched my shoulder slowly and gently spoke, 'Let's come home, Son.'"

"You never saw them ever since?"

"No. Seeing them on that instant moment and knowing their names are good enough for me."

"You know their names? What are they?"

"My father is Luke and my mother's Leia."

"Those are beautiful names."

"Thank you, M'Lady."

"Obi Wan," said she, sounding upset, "how long have we known each other?"

"From the time you first became a princess, to the time you first crowned as a queen, and to the time you first expecting your first born."

"Stop calling me 'My Lady', then."

"What should I call you?"

"Padme! What else? I'll just call you…," her eyes strolled around, looking for some inspiration. A thin line of faded smile appeared once in a while on her lips, but the eyes still mirrored with tears.

"Ben!" she exclaimed finally.

"Ben?"

"Yes, Ben. It's nice. And finer than Obi Wan or Master…"

The faint smile was lost abruptly as she reminisced the man who used to name the man he was now with as 'Master.'

"I think I better go to bed now," Obi Wan sullenly suggested, "you should, too. Tomorrow morning will be as hard as today,

"Good night," he said as he moved away from her. He didn't expect a reply, but somehow, he felt on top of the world when he heard she saluted back,

"Goodnight, Ben!"

He left her with a grin on his face. A grin whose origin he didn't know. Was it joy? Was it satisfaction? He left her with a grin on his face. But she whom he left, suddenly succumbed at the feet of despair. And she looked up at the dark blue sky, at the stars. She returned to her thoughts once more.

* * *


	10. 10

Before I began, like usual, I would like to thank my reviewer(s), so TailsEponineRox, thank you very much for your review. Thanks also for spending your valuable time to read this fic. And thanks for saying that the last chapter (chapter 9) is the best one. I myself really like that chapter, too. It's nice to know somebody else likes it, too. Cheers:D

Sorry it took such a long time for me to update. It's just that I had this thing with my classmates and all seniors and alumni would come and we had to do all we can to impress them. But the thing is over now and it is time for more chapters. By the way, I'm more than a half way finished!

**

* * *

**

10

Padme tried to gather her Force with all her might the next morning. This day it was stronger than the day before. And at night she gradually gathered her own self; the used-to-be Padme. But it was far from being successful when it came to erase the tears in her eyes, or at least to make them fall.

Padme's pregnancy had reached the period of 8 months; it was merely a month away. And if you looked at her and Obi Wan, at their closeness and togetherness, you'll know that their friendship should last longer than merely a month. And at the dinner table, Obi Wan saw Organa looking back at him with loath in his eyes.

"Ben," called Padme suddenly. It was night already and she looked so drowned in her thoughts that it surprised him when she named him.

"Love can make you do anything, don't you think so?"

He didn't know what to answer.

---

The following night, at the usual place where they should meet, Obi Wan found no Padme there. He decided to wait for her. He knew she would come. He placed himself at where Padme usually sat. He looked up as she did, and his mind wandered as hers did. All he could only see were the stars. They shone dazzlingly against the dark blue sky. He thought, which star is she always gazing at? He asked them one by one, is it you? Or is it you? Then he saw the brightest star of all. Ah, it must be you, he said as he spoke more to himself rather than the brightest star. Because her eyes sparkle so brightly, and I assumed it must be you she's always looking at. Because those hazel eyes of her see you and reflect you and that's why they shine so brightly.

"Which one?" a female voice from behind him prevented him from pondering much longer. Padme walked to his side and asked him once again, "The star, you're staring at?"

She tried seeking for it by herself. She looked at the night sky and her head went here and there, trying to figure out which one. He made it easier for her by answering, "The one you're looking at."

The faded smile flashed for a mere second accompanied with a sigh. "Hmm.. Interesting," she spoke out at last.

"What is?"

"With all those differences and quarrels, we're looking at the same star after all."

And the childish game was played once more. But now, he was the one who started. He observed her meticulously; she was looking at the brightest star. And she knew it, her senses told her so. Her senses told her also to look back into his eyes, and so she did.

This time there was neither winner nor loser. When she looked back at him, he did not yield. And so they were staring one another. And none of them would know how time passed, because none of them were looking at nothing other than the eyes of the person in front of them. When Obi Wan looked deeply into Padme's eyes, he no longer saw the brightest star reflected in it. He saw him.

It startled him when her look suddenly averted. They moved away to some inches beside his right ear. He turned his back to see what she sighted: Organa standing with his back glowing with lights from the inside chamber.

"Dinner's served," was all he uttered before he retreated.

Smirking at his conduct, Obi Wan turned to Padme again and said, "I think I make him jealous."

Padme gave out her own smirk before she replied, "More reason for us to see each other."

Then, she went in to have her dinner. She wouldn't know, but Obi Wan's eyes followed her every single movement, until the flock of her dress disappeared into the room.

And in that moment a slight of thought entered his mind, perhaps Anakin was not to be blame. Perhaps he was right to fall in love with her. Perhaps Organa and anyone else were right to fall in love with her.

A rustle of sound startled him and he looked around to see who it was. "Master Yoda?" as the little figure slowly came out of the shadows.

"Sense me you did not," he said. Obi Wan did not answer.

"Careful, young Jedi. Careful," he added before he left Obi Wan alone with his anxiety into the room Padme just went into.

---

In the morning Padme waited for her mentor at the usual meeting point. He was late. Thus, she felt quite relieved when finally she heard footsteps striding from behind.

"Ben?"

No Ben this time, for it was Yoda, who explained to her, that from now on, he would be her mentor as long as it may seem.

Anger, disappointment, confusion; all of her feelings emerged inside her. But she had to wipe them out. It was time to concentrate and start her lesson.

* * *


	11. 11

As usual, before I begin, I would like to thank someone... This time it's Ryan Sage.. Thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapter... Honestly, it is one of the nicest comment... hehe... Thanks for the critics, I really appreciate it.Actually, I did intent to slowen the flow of this fic, so I tend to separate some sentences... Yet, I'm sorry if that makes some things uncomfortable for you... Thanks for reviewing, anyway. Hope you like this and next chapters.

It won't be long when this fic finally ends...

**

* * *

**

**11**

That night Padme was late for dinner. In fact, she didn't even come. Yoda said she told him she needed some time to be alone, so he left her at the swamp. Before he knew it, Obi Wan's feet had marched their way to the place Yoda just mentioned. And in that place, he found Padme.

She turned around and found him.

"Hello, Ben."

---

"How's Yoda? Was he hard on you? Sometimes he can be so infuriating," began Obi Wan, as he led her back to the house.

Padme nodded. "But I can handle him," she quickly continued, "The one thing that infuriates me the most is that he's not as infuriating as you."

"Oh? Now I'm infuriating."

"Upsetting, too."

"Of all the expectations I have had from taking the troubles to cross those treacherous swamps, only -and only, if I may add- to escort you back to the house, I never expected to be insulted,

"I'm afraid I must leave now!" He walked faster to let her know that he was being serious, though he wasn't. Yet, Padme didn't make any significant reaction.

"Till we meet again."

He walked faster and faster. She knew he's leaving her, but she merely called from behind, "Be careful for the swamps."

Good warning, but it came too late.

On walking too hurriedly, Obi Wan failed to see a puddle of swamp before him and successfully fell into it. Lucky enough, it was a shallow one, so he could easily get out of it.

What he found when he did get out made him want to throw himself back again, for it was almost surreal, unbelievable, he thought he was already drowned and it was death he was staring at.

It was the view of Padme laughing.

He didn't try to stop her for he could merely stare at the unexpected view. Not that he would.

She still laughed for some moment, and when she finally gathered herself to be able to speak, she did it with much effort. "I'd be jumping heartily if I weren't so much pregnant," she said between her laugh.

She could've laughed still had Obi Wan not spoken up, "I'll jump in once again if you promise to keep laughing."

Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't supposed to laugh. She turned away from him and left him hurriedly.

He tried to follow her from behind, but he didn't find a need to rush, because as abrupt as she ran back to the house, she halted beside a big tall tree and leaned there, as if she ought to grab a hold of someone or something before she fell down.

"Oh! Come on, Padme! You can't play sick every time you hear something you don't want."

Padme didn't give any reply. Instead, her breathing became harder and harder.

"Padme?"

He could even hear the sound of her screeching lungs when she desperately panted for air.

"Padme!"

---

It was as though the entire creature, big and small, dead and living, all jumped out when all of a sudden, the front door roughly burst open. And behind, was Obi Wan carrying the lifeless Padme in his arms. He placed her unconscious body after Organa and Yoda quickly made a room for her. Her eyelids were closed, but cold sweat kept streaming down and her lips kept opened and closed, opened and closed, whimpering words, "Fire… Mountains…"

Her hand reached out at the hollow air. And Obi Wan, too, reached out, yearning to seize hers in his. But a single word then followed, "Ani."

He abruptly pulled his hand.

The old words of fire and mountains came back, but Obi Wan couldn't hear more, because he had gone out of the room, leaving the horrible scene behind him.

He didn't know how many seconds passed. Suddenly, Yoda had turned out before him, informing him all about the detail; about the message that Organa just received from the Chancellor that the senators were to attend a conference (they have to go there to see what remained at the Temple), and also about Padme. Yoda assumed it must be a premonition she just had had. The fire and the mountains must be the place where Anakin would be. They needed to find out where it was. This, of course, confused him, but what confused him more was how strong The Force Padme had.

"It was less than a week we've spent to tutor her, but this Force is already so strong within her baby," Obi Wan consented.

"Only one explanation, there is. Baby, there wasn't," Yoda replied, "babies, there were."

Suddenly everything was clearer for Obi Wan.

"And separate them, we must," continued Yoda.

---

After a while, Obi Wan looked for Padme and found her staring at the stars. She was still staring at them when she asked him, without even turning her back, "Has he told you?"

"About what?" he questioned back, walking to her, "The vision? The babies? Or the fact that they're taking the babies?"

She let out a sigh. "It's funny, isn't it? I shall have children; twins. I should be happy, but I'm not!"

"Padme, it's the only way…"

"Don't you think I don't know that?" she shrieked, restraining him from finishing his words, "what kills me is that I know I should do it!

"But I don't want to give up my children! I refuse that!" And the tears he always saw in her eyes, but never on her cheeks, was there once again.

"Listen, Padme, you don't have to do this on your own, you…"

His words were unfinished once more, but it wasn't because his interlocutor had outspoken him. It was because she had moved into his arms; her head on his shoulder. Her weak grasps were clutching his muscles. And perhaps, because it was so weak, that the Jedi could easily, slowly put them down and freed his arms from them.

He paved the way he walked through when he, some minutes ago, just passed. Now, he was walking the opposite way, back to the inside of the house.

"You never hold my hand!" called her from behind.

Pivoting back, he shouted, "I never…"

"When we were in Tatooine, and on the ship…"

"Why are you keep saying that!"

"You! You're why! I thought you wanted to help me!"

"I did want to help you! You're the one who keep holding back!"

"You're the one who left!"

"I had to! If I hadn't…" The sentence had to be stopped, for he didn't know what would happen if he hadn't left her in the first place in the care of Yoda's teaching. Perhaps he knew, but he refused to spill it out. He moved on instead, "This is exactly what made _him_ turn evil!"

And everything was resumed; his walking back to the inside room and the urge to stop and pivot back for she had sounded from behind him, "At least he _lives_."

Her sentence was as vivid as the bright stars above them. She blatantly accused him to never have a life, as he never thought that to love and be loved was a life better than to be a good Jedi.

"What about you?" he shouted back, "look at yourself in the mirror! You're denying yourself! Those tears in your eyes, you never let them fall! You think you're strong, but you're not!

"Face it! You're weak! Just like your husband, you are weak!"

A slap on his face ended the quarrel momentarily. She glared at him, now, with flames in her eyes.

"I don't want to speak to you anymore!"

Turning around, Obi Wan was finally able to carry on his walking and was at once returning to the inside of the house.

---

As soon as the sun came out that morning, Yoda, Organa, and Obi Wan prepared for their journey back to Coruscant. Each of them had no single idea of what they would encounter once they were there. There was a possibility that they would meet Anakin there. They could be meeting with death himself there. Padme was aware of this.

Before leaving Padme behind, accompanied only with C-3PO and R2-D2 and the rest of the droids, Obi Wan headed to where he knew she would be there. And she was really there, sitting on the tree trunk.

As she approached her from behind, he started, "I know you're not talking to me, but this maybe the last chance for us to meet,

"Goodbye."

He abruptly turned away from her, but her words stopped him from walking further yet.

"Remember your promise,

"Please," she added as she turned to face him, and with that she saw his face; his reluctant expression. Somehow, Padme had known what his response would be like before he even said the words and left her alone afterwards.

"I never promise anything."

---

For Organa's safety, the two Jedi decided that the senator must return to Dagobbah on his own. That means, leaving the Jedi at Coruscant to settle some matters first.

Meanwhile, Yoda lost the battle with Darth Sidious, or whom he used to name as Chancellor Palpatine, and Obi Wan witnessed his Padawan slaughtered the other Jedi in the hologram. The dream had come true.

The two of them flew back to Dagobbah with an abandon Jedi Starfighter. It was then when Yoda determined to remain in the planet until the time should come when he must train Padme's children, or at least one of them. He knew they could be their last hope.

They were still above Coruscant when suddenly Obi Wan received a message from Organa; from Dagobbah. His little holographic figure came out, his face looked terrified, and his voice was trembling when he said, "It's time!"

Obi Wan didn't have to be a genius to understand what he meant: It was time already for Padme to give birth. He instantly reached for the turbo button on the cockpit, so the ship would fly at the speed of light. As the result, Yoda gave him a discontent look. It wasn't safe enough for them to fly fast; they were too near the enemy. But Obi Wan ignored him, pressed the button, and guided his speeding ship back to Padme.

---

The first person he saw once he entered the house abruptly was Organa. He was still trembling and merely staring with the same horrified look at Obi Wan, who passed him and went straight to Padme.

There was Padme. Her eyes were closed and she seemed so serene that Obi Wan thought she didn't even breathe.

He couldn't believe she had already gone.

He couldn't take his eyes off the figure reposing before him, wishing that at anytime her eyelids would move and her lips would part and her weak voice greeting him would be heard, "Hello, Ben."

"Ben?"

He rushed to kneel beside her the minute his wish fulfilled. In his heart, he experienced a feeling of utmost joy; a feeling that hindered him from uttering anything but a sigh, "Padme."

Her breathing was as slow as her words. "Have you seen - Luke and Leia?"

His eyes became wider with surprise. At the same time, a droid that just helped Padme from delivering her babies came. In its arms was a bundle of blanket with a baby girl inside.

"Leia?" asked he, "this is Leia?"

Padme smiled conformingly. The same droid came again, but this time it carried a different bundle with it.

"Is that Luke?"

He put Leia in her arms and took Luke from the droid, so he didn't quite notice when the smile from her face vanished immediately. Once the baby boy was safe with him, the newly mother coldly spoke, "You can take him whenever you like, teach him as you like,

"A Jedi wasn't supposed to see his mother."

Then she turned away from them, pretending to nurse her baby girl. He said nothing in return and, carrying Luke in his arms, he left the bedroom to prepare both of them for another trip.

* * *


	12. 12

**12**

All of them had to flee first thing in the morning. Padme wasn't supposed to get up from bed this soon, but the clock was ticking and there wasn't time to rest. It had been planned: Padme was to hide in Alderaan with Organa and Leia -- and Obi Wan would hand Luke over to his family in Tatooine, and kept an eye on him there. Obi Wan was carrying Luke to his Starfighter when suddenly Padme came sneaking behind him. He thought she wanted to say goodbye to her baby, but she merely turned aside and got into her Cruiser that would fly her to her new home, Alderaan.

---

Somehow, Obi Wan had felt its coming.

They were flying their way to Tatooine, Obi Wan and Luke. The anxiety had been there with Obi Wan all along. It increased more when they passed a system named Mustafar. Then it occurred to him: Fire, Mountains. This is where Anakin was.

And out of nowhere, another Starfighter, one owned by Anakin, appeared in front of his. He knew it was the time for them to face a war of their own.

---

The journey to Alderaan ran smoothly, with no danger whatsoever. But, it was only to be marred soon after.

The odd beating of Padme's heart alone had vexed her. Yet, it was the hysterical whimpering and crying of Leia that stirred her thought.

"Luke," she said, whispering to herself.

"We must go back immediately!" she alone was surprised to hear her own voice shouting it all aloud, let alone Organa who could only cry back, "What?"

"Turn back! To the place where there is fire in the mountains. A planet. Yes, it's a planet with mountains of fire. We must go there!"

"Padme," he rejoined disapprovingly.

"Look!" retorted Padme, "I may not have The Force in me anymore, but I'm a mother! And my son is in danger. I said, go back! Now!"

He had no choice but to follow her command with no further argument.

Once they landed in Mustafar, Padme grabbed a laser weapon, the one put in the Cruiser as a mean of protection. Before Organa who shrieked hopelessly at her, "No!" could stop her, she had run to where her heart led her.

Her heart led her to a downing slope, in spite of her wasted body and her aching stomach; a result of yesterday's delivery. There, she glimpsed Obi Wan, struggling for his life, which was almost taken away by Anakin whose grasp was in his neck. Both of them had no lightsaber in their hands. Each of theirs was flown feets away from them.

"Anakin! Stop!"

Before she knew it, she had pointed the weapon she carried straight to the heart of the man, her husband.

Anakin was startled and released his grab of Obi Wan. The Jedi Master fell to the ground, but quickly recovered and was able to stand at his feet.

"Padme," said Anakin, perplexed. "What are you…?"

At the same time, Obi Wan had seized his lightsaber and was about to stab it into Anakin when suddenly Padme halted him.

"Drop it!" she said.

The weapon turned to Obi Wan's direction. He still hadn't dropped the lightsaber.

"Drop it, Ben!"

The weapon was still pointing to Obi Wan's chest.

"Ben?" Anakin repeated.

Weapon to Anakin.

"Oh, I see. Palpatine was right! You've betrayed me!"

"No!" Obi Wan's shriek was heard, "you have!"

"Anakin, stop it!"

Weapon still to Anakin.

"Why? You're afraid I might kill him?"

"Ani, don't do this!"

"Padme, move away so I can strike him!"

"You don't love me anymore?"

"Ani, no. You don't understand…"

"Padme, he's evil! If you won't let me kill him, shoot him then!"

"Why are you pointing that to me?"

"Why, Anakin?" Why, why, why! The question had remained in her from the first time she was encountered with the dream. It stayed and sounded louder than ever inside her head for these past days. She questioned it to the blue sky, to the stars, to the vacant air, Why? And now she was here, she was ready for the answer.

"Now, Padme!" She heard Obi Wan's voice from somewhere, begging her to finish what had already been started. But she ignored it and Anakin did too, "Don't you know I'm doing this for you? For us? I saw you in my dreams! I saw you hurt to death! I'm doing this to save you… And me,

"I saw you hurt. But it wasn't me beside you! It was he! The man you once loved!

"I'm doing this so you are safe and you'll understand how much I love you! And you will never leave me!"

"But... Ani, I didn't know."

"Palpatine was right. I shouldn't have trusted you! You're just like the rest of them! You're just like him!" His finger pointed at Obi Wan.

"Ani, you're wrong. I never died."

"I saw you hurt! And it's him next to you!"

"It was from childbirth!"

A moment of silence prolonged as her scream dissolved between the smokes of the lava. The hiss of the fire was the mere sound that was heard. When Anakin broke the quietness, it wasn't with the tone of loath. Instead, he gently asked, "What?"

"I was giving birth, but I never died. You don't have to do this."

"Padme," a chuckle that was clearly out of place came out for no reason from Anakin, "can't you see? The baby makes all of these more worthwhile now. Can't you see how joyful we will be when I rule the Empire? Our Empire?"

"Ani, I want nothing but your love."

"But love isn't enough."

"It was 3 years ago! It was when we got married. It was enough then!" Her tone turned higher and stronger as she once more pleaded, "I'm allright. I will be, but you just have to come home. Don't do this! Come back to me, please! We'll just pretend like this never happens,

"But just come back to me…"

When she finished, Anakin's expression had entirely changed from the man who wanted to murder his own teacher and best friend into the one Padme married.

She lowered the weapon. In her face, there was a smile that Obi Wan thought could never emerge again.

"Padme, don't trust him! This is the kind of distraction The Sith Lords have we've talked about!"

Anakin walked slowly closer to Padme; she had put down her weapon and was ready to embrace him.

"Padme…" Obi Wan's call was utterly useless. She refused to take a heed. He saw Anakin circled his strong arms around her; he was afraid he was going to strangle her instead. But he didn't. They held each other before finally, they kissed.

They parted eventually. And Obi Wan's thoughts ran, It's over! It's over now!

Padme moved away from Anakin's arms and lifted her weapon once more.

It pointed to Obi Wan.

Straight to his heart.

Anakin walked away from the scene and sneered an evil sneer. Below him was the running red-hot lava.

"Please forgive me," she whispered at Obi Wan.

"You're the only one I've ever loved."

The sneer was gone.

Weapon to Anakin.

Obi Wan understood what was happening. And he wasn't alone. Anakin, too, had discovered what his wife tried to do to him, so with his Force, he endeavoured to pull out the lightsaber he dropped. Obi Wan saw this and he was determined to not let Anakin have a hold of it. With his own, he swung Anakin's lightsaber from his view. When he still tried to flee away, it was already too late.

A gleam light of laser blasted out of the weapon Padme held and went straight into Anakin's chest.

And that was how she shot him. That was how he fell into the lava. That was how Obi Wan had kept his promise to Padme.

Screams and swears could be heard from the streaming lava below. They were loud and clear; the hatred inside them was audible for their ears. Padme's heart torn into pieces, as she knew it was directed to her; to Obi Wan and her. She was shattered now for she knew the man she loved hated her.

She knew Obi Wan might have felt the same thing. After all they were the two people who, whatever happened, good or bad, to Anakin, would be the ones that were most affected by it. And he let Anakin knew what were going on inside their hearts. He let him know they loved him,

"… And your wife loves you! Every day all she could think about is you!

"She loves you…"

It took a quite long while for Obi Wan to regain himself. And when he had, it was Padme's turn to break down. He caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground; she didn't faint, she just needed a hand to support her.

"Luke," she murmured.

Obi Wan led Padme to where Luke was and took the baby in his arms. He put his and Anakin's lightsaber in his pocket, and ran as fast as he could to where Organa had waited to bring all of them to Tatooine.


	13. The Last Kiss

We've reached Chapter 13. That can only mean one thing: ONE MORE TO GO! Yes, this is the final chapter before the final chapter, so I really hope you'll enjoy it.

ONE MORE!

**

* * *

**

13

They left the red planet with its volcanoes and fiery lakes at the speed of light and reached the hyperspace immediately. They will be in Tatooine in no time.

Inside the Cruiser, amazingly, after the whole tragedies occurred before him, baby Luke slept calmly beside his sister. Obi Wan was the one who put him there for his mother was nowhere to be seen.

Leaving the infants in tiptoes, he found her sitting at the corner. Her hands on her lap, her eyes staring at them. When he knelt before her, without a warning, she uttered, "Cold,

"When he kissed me. It was cold."

It was a justification from her more to herself than to anyone else.

----

The ship landed safely on the sand of Tatooine, right at the sandy hill overlooking the residence of the Lars. Padme stood there, viewing the scene hundreds of miles away below her: Obi Wan trusting the care of Luke into the hands of his uncle and aunt.

"Is she his mother?" asked Beru to Obi Wan as he handed the baby to her arms. She directed her head to Padme's direction.

He turned her head at the woman she addressed and confirmed, "Yes."

"I've met her before," she moved on, "it's very thoughtless of her, not being here to hand the child herself."

Obi Wan turned to face Beru again. "Raise him well. Always tell him his mother is a remarkable woman."

She took the baby to her husband afterwards and Obi Wan waited for her to disappear inside the house before he started walking towards the hill.

Padme was still looking intently to the house when Obi Wan came right beside her. She just noticed him there after he slowly spoke, "He'll be safe here."

"They're nice people," was all she could say.

"They are."

As she talked then, she finally faced him, "Promise me you'll take care of him."

"I promise," replied he, "I promise I will take care of him. I promise that I will never let him hurt. I promise I won't die before I know he's saved. I won't die before he does,

"I promise, he's the one who will see me die."

Padme said nothing at first, but brief words slightly came out of her lips, "I believe you."

She turned around and started trudging to the ship waiting for her at the other side of the hill. Obi Wan merely stood there, watching her leaving him, probably for the last time. But she suddenly halted. From the rear, he saw her back trembling. He merely stood there, waiting for her to turn around -- and she did eventually.

Her voice was coarse when she spoke,

"What if… You can turn back time?"

"You can't."

"But, what if you can change one thing in your life? What would it be?

"What would you change?"

Silence overtook them, but he answered her eventually,

"I would've held your hand."

And there it was; his answer. And there it was; she, standing there, listening to his answer, at last, cried.

He had seen the same tears dangling inside her eyes for too long a time. They wouldn't fall. But now, they finally flowed.

He wasn't sure what happened next, yet Padme ran to him; threw herself into his arms. And she held him hard. Her face on his shoulder. The tears she let out wetted his robe, but he gave no heed to it. He moved up his hands until they landed on her back.

At last, he was holding her.

Inside his arms, she cried still. The tears were of sadness, despair, hopelessness, relief. But most of all they were of love. Love she didn't know was evil. Love that hurt and wounded. Hurt her so much it brought tears to her eyes every time she felt the pain taking in. Tears she used to renounce, but now she suavely welcomed.

Her sobs were getting louder until, suddenly, she released herself from him. She pushed herself away from the warmth given to her, so she could freely move towards him. To give his lips a kiss. A kiss he did not reply.

Seconds passed and Obi Wan merely watched as Padme ran away, leaving him alone on the sandy hill of Tatooine, to the ship; to her new life.

Tears, kept for too long, were still flowing from her eyes.

* * *


	14. The Death of A Lady

At last... It's complete! Finally, the story of Padme Amidala as told by... me is finished. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. If you have any comment, please send the review. I really need it.

I opened the last chapter with another flashback. Actually, all I wanted to do is to show the irony and I hope you will see the correlation.

Thanks for caring...

**

* * *

**

**The Death of A Lady**

It was evening. The sun had already started to set. Its light fell and coloured the tall buildings red. It was a usual evening and the usual sun. But one woman stared at it like she had never seen it before.

It was the day she just got back from her refuge. The Clone Wars had surely begun. And it was the time for her to face her people after parting for such a long time.

It was the day of her wedding.

She was crossing her hands behind her back. An engagement ring was seen encircling her right ring finger. She stroked the irregular engraving of it, feeling its smoothness, pulled it out carefully, and replaced it into her left finger secretly.

A man was seen standing beside her. Apparently, she did intend to see him that evening.

"I just came by to say thank you for all the troubles you've taken," started Padme.

"It's been my duty to serve and protect you, Your Highness," Obi Wan replied.

She reacted none at first, but a strange chuckle came out of her out of nowhere. She noticed the frowns resulted on the Jedi's forehead and kindly gratified an explanation.

"I just remembered the old times. The day you saved me from the droid at Naboo."

Silence possessed them once more. None of them moved until Padme walked, passing him, to the way out. She was still near when she turned around and stretched out her right hand, wishing to shake his hand. This was why she had taken out her ring in the first place, to hide the reality from this man.

"Goodbye, Obi Wan."

The person she addressed didn't do the same. He stayed his hand beside his thigh and merely stared at the queen with knitted eyebrows.

"You look different," said he, as a replacement of his goodbye.

She pulled back her hand. Her eyes became wider and her lips opened to form a sincere smile. "Different how?"

Obi Wan scrutinised her once more before answering, "You look happy."

The look in her eyes somehow changed from joy into something else, Proud. She was still smiling when she finally answered, "I am."

---

He stood at the same spot where Naboo Cruiser had once landed at the hill. That was 6 years ago. This ship he saw now disembarked, however, was different. It was bigger and, as Obi Wan thought, was perfectly suited for the Queen of Alderaan. The ship was surely a magnificent view, but it was the owner he wished to see.

The door opened automatically and he took the liberty to step inside. A little girl was playing with her tiny robot on the floor. When he approached her, he saw that the robot had actually parted from its head, which was lying next to his toe. He picked it up and approached the girl.

"May I?" asked he, as he took the remaining part of the robot.

It wasn't long before the robot had gotten back its head. The little girl smiled cheerfully and with her childish voice, said, "Thank you."

Obi Wan smiled back and said to her, "Don't be. I have a feeling it won't be the last time you'll be needing my help."

Another door behind the little girl opened and it revealed Organa. He helped the girl get up and whispered to her, "Your mother wants to see you," and bid her to enter the room.

When Obi Wan was finally facing Organa, he saw his tired complexion. His eyes were swollen with tears.

He smiled politely at him and began, "It's been a long time."

But Organa seemed to not hear his greet for he had suddenly cried angrily, "She's dying!

"Of broken heart!"

Organa cried at Obi Wan, as if he was the man who broke his heart. He knew, Obi Wan wasn't that man, but he could only cry at him. Obi Wan didn't say anything and both of them grew silent. Minutes had probably passed before the door opened once again. This time it revealed the little girl, wiping her eyes and cheeks over and over again. Organa took her away and Obi Wan knew it was his turn.

He stepped in to the room behind the door. The person he had been wishing to see was sitting before a mirror. As the door closed behind him, the woman turned around to meet him.

"Hello, Ben," greeted Padme.

---

He led her through the sandy hills she once glided before. He was very careful with her. She had changed. She wasn't the one he had known before. Her brown hair, which used to be decorated with beautiful curls, now dropped with untidy circles. She was much younger than he was, but wrinkles spoiled her face in the way they never did to his.

"Bail tormented you again?" she said, opening the conversation. "You shouldn't take him seriously."

He looked at her disapprovingly. "He loves you very much."

When she merely hummed, he continued, "And your daughter does, too. It must be upsetting for them, because you won't let them come with you."

Letting out a grim sneer, she said, "I don't want them who love me to see me die."

He gave her a stare at her words. His expression was impalpable when he replied, "And you don't want them you love to see you die, either."

She turned her head to face him, but he had averted and looked another way.

They reached the same place where she last saw her baby boy. Obi Wan found a big rock where they could sit on and led her to it before seated himself beside her. At the same time, the door of the house they were viewing opened. A little boy ran wildly from it to a couple of other little boys waiting for him outside.

"There he is!" exclaimed Obi Wan, somehow, joyfully.

"Dear God!" was the first sentence came out of her mouth after seeing the child she hadn't seen for 6 years.

"I can't believe it,

"He looks so much like his father!"

Obi Wan jumped a little on hearing the exclamation, but commented none, while Padme kept following her son's every move; as if it hurt her to blink and miss the view of him even for a nanosecond.

---

My boy… Her thoughts dwelled on him and only him. His only boy.

She saw the rays of the twin suns fell on his golden hair. The suns… There were two of them. They were like… Eyes. _His_ eyes. _His_ blue eyes.

She stared at the suns longingly and it wasn't long when she found herself smiling at them. Smiling forgivingly. She could only hope, at the other side of this galaxy, someone was smiling back at her.

---

Obi Wan never noticed how her looks averted. Moments had flown when he, assuming that she felt tired of watching her son, allowed her head to fall on his shoulder, whilst revealing his admiration for the boy,

"At this hour, he usually goes out to play with his friends. You should've seen them yesterday, Padme. They were playing with sticks. And the way he swings his… Oh, Padme, I saw a true Jedi. He will be a great Jedi, Padme, I'm telling you. I feel it. I felt it also when I saw Leia just now. We're not hopeless, Padme. They are our hopes."

---

And he talked, talked, and talked. Padme wasn't sure when, but suddenly his words were not sounded in her ears anymore. Still placing her head in his shoulder, she moved her head in some way, so she could see his face.

The Jedi was still chattering about something. Something she couldn't hear. Why does he keep looking that way, she thought. Doesn't he know I'm right here, looking at him? But, perhaps it was the way we brought into the world. Perhaps he would keep looking another way. Perhaps he wouldn't know he could be the last thing I see. Yes, perhaps he wouldn't know.

---

"It's getting dark. Yes, his friends are leaving. Padme, maybe it's time to return home also."

One of her hands was placed on his knee. He reached for it to help her get up. But what he touched…

_Cold._

He turned slowly to view her. Her eyes were closed.

"Padme?"

She didn't wake up. The cold fingers, the eyes that were closed… And then he knew.

A certain emotion flowed inside him. The same emotion overcoming him the time he lost Qui Gon Jin. The emotion that… Impossible to explain! A weird sound was heard from inside his burning throat. He didn't need to look far to know that it was his own sobs. And no matter how he tried to cover them, they refused to obey his pleas for them to stop. The sight of the suns was suddenly blurred as he stared at them with blearing eyes, as his own tears fell one by one, as his cheeks became more and more wet with tears that streamed down his face. He was crying. The world was in a grave danger and its only hopes were mere two infants. But it wasn't for them he cried. This woman had died, why would he care?

Meanwhile, the twin suns of Tatooine kept shining. They shone above the vast field of sands and venomous snakes crawling underneath. Above a king, waiting for the arrival of the queen that would never come. Above the little girl in his arms, with the destiny to lead people out of the misery lying before her. Above a boy, carrying a burden of hopes of innocent people on his shoulders.

And a Knight crying over the death of his Lady.

The End

* * *

Just after I finish this fanfiction (I finished it a while ago), "Fix You" by Coldplay came out and I knew right away that it is the best song for this fic. See what I've made:

"It's getting dark. Yes, his friends are leaving. Padme, maybe it's time to return home also."

One of her hands was placed on his knee. He reached for it to help her get up. But what he touched…

_Cold._

He turned slowly to view her. Her eyes were closed.

"Padme?"

_Tears stream down your face_

She didn't wake up. The cold fingers, the eyes that were closed… And then he knew.

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

A certain emotion flowed inside him. The same emotion overcoming him the time he lost Qui Gon Jin. The emotion that… Impossible to explain! A weird sound was heard from inside his burning throat. He didn't need to look far to know that it was his own sobs. And no matter how he tried to cover them, they refused to obey his pleas for them to stop. The sight of the suns was suddenly blurred as he stared at them with blearing eyes, as his own tears fell one by one, as his cheeks became more and more wet with tears that streamed down his face. He was crying. The world was in a grave danger and its only hopes were mere two infants. But it wasn't for them he cried. This woman had died, why would he care?

_Tears stream down your face_

Meanwhile, the twin suns of Tatooine kept shining. They shone above the vast field of sands and venomous snakes crawling underneath. Above a king, waiting for the arrival of the queen that would never come. Above the little girl in his arms, with the destiny to lead people out of the misery lying before her. Above a boy, carrying a burden of hopes of innocent people on his shoulders.

_And I..._

And a Knight crying over the death of his Lady.

_Will fix you..._

Thank you!


End file.
